welcometohellfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Providence (UC Stories)
Providence is a character that is briefly mentioned in the original Welcome to Hell film. She is also a character within the Universal Clarification Series. Her Wiki page is located here. Background Information Providence is respectively considered "God," as She is the one who created the known universe and everything within it since the beginning of time. She was content for a while as She developed Earth and all of humanity (an experiment that wound up taking up all her time, essentially), but found Herself longing for companionship. She created several angels whose basic forms were good and kind, but when they tired Her with one-track conversations, She thought to create an angel who would be the very opposite of Herself - hoping they would provide the interesting company She truly desired. This experiment unfortunately failed, and so She had no choice but to cast the poor angel down from Heaven to escape the tension that ultimately would have destroyed their relationship. She has been happier with this decision even with learning about Her creation having created Hell, but now She suffers from eternal boredom. She sometimes finds time to break from Her office and visit Her Fallen Angel with the hope of rekindling their bond, but most times they only awkwardly flirt and bicker. Personality She is a highly extroverted, bubbly individual who often becomes wrapped up in Her experiments, which seem to slip out of Her control over time. She feels confident in Her creations, having instilled Good Will in all human beings (as opposed to letting them be overpowered by Evil and destroy themselves), so She tends to stay out of human affairs since it is more entertaining to sit back and observe them from above. With that, She also likes to "go with the flow" and let spontaneity dictate the future for Her Earthbound creatures, and typically enjoys the chaos that ensues, but this is not to say She does not consider the consequences of Her actions - She just wants to "have a little fun." Relationship with Mephistopheles She and Mephistopheles once had a romantic relationship because he was the first (and only) angel She created to have a full range of emotions. Unfortunately, he became bitter and vengeful after She broke his heart, which forced Her to cast him out of the kingdom. After some time apart, She was able to move beyond being angry with him, and so She visits him every few hundred years or so to check in on him - and his little "Hell project" he so frequently mentions. She would like for things to work out between them if only he would grow up and learn to loosen up sometimes. Relationship with Jonathan Combs Pending... Relationship with Claire Hemlock Pending... Relationship with Jean Costello Pending... Appearance Providence has magenta-purple hair at length that She can change at will, but is most often presented as a pixie cut with messy bangs. Her eyebrows tend to match while Her eyes are bright yellow to match Her halo (when she so wishes for it to be seen) and Her skin is burnt sienna (light brown). She stands (or floats, rather) around 5'7 - 11" (American measurement) with a voluptuous figure, which may or may not be more muscle than fat; that's Her secret. *'Business' -- When on the job, She usually wears a gradiented deep mahogany button-up vest over a white collared shirt with sleeves rolled up to elbow-length. A silver square necklace charm rests against Her sternum, which matches Her three pairs of earrings (two studs and one set of hoops). She also has on a pair of slim white slacks and golden brown suade shoes. Voice Actor(s) While there is no official voice actor for this role, Numbuh 404's personal suggestion would be Rihanna, a renowned American musician (or someone with a similar voice as her). Trivia *Her background information is based directly on this post from the Official W2H Film Tumblr blog. The basis of Her relationship with Mephistopheles is based on this other post, too. *She is capable of changing the length of Her hair at will, but is typically viewed with a pixie cut. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Deity characters Category:UC Stories characters Category:W2H concept characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles